Of Dates and Dragon Breath
by DevinMaddox
Summary: Jade is Andre's 5 year old who isn't too okay with the fact that her father is seeing someone who isn't her mother.


7: 45 am on the dot is when Andre hears his alarm clock going off.

He didn't need to be up so early but he had to get Jade up and ready for school.

Andre rolled out of bed with a still groggy super-annoyed-with-the-world-right-now grunt.

He headed straight for his daughter's bedroom, successfully stepping on a doll in the process.

"Oww! Dang it. Jade!" spouted the temporarily pain stricken dad.

To this, the slightly startled little girl groaned and turned over in her bed.

Andre, still aggravated by the whole stepping on a doll with his barefoot incident,

decided to take his revenge by drawing back the curtains and letting the sun blanket the room.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" he heard his daughter cry.

"Mornin baby girl, time to get up." Andre said in a faux cheery voice, kissing her cheek.

"Daddy, you blinded me." Jade retorted.

"You punctured me." he said mimicking the 5 year old's voice.

"And you have dragon breath, ewww!" she added.

"Why the better to wake you up with, my dear." Andre replied.

"Jade, for the millionth time please, pick your dollies up. Dapper Debby stabbed me earlier."

"Did you break Debby? Is she okay?" the small girl questioned, jumping out of her bed.

"What? Debby hurt me, where's the concern for daddy?" Andre feigned hurt.

"Daddy, you could of seriously injured her." Jade exclaimed.

"Alright, because your 5 I'll let that one go." Andre answered.

After Andre got Jade dressed and ready they went down to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Can I have Ice Cream?" the child boldly asked.

"No, you cannot. Your options are Bacon and Eggs, Cereal, or Waffles."

"Why can't I have Bacon and Ice Cream?" Jade asked.

"Because you'd throw up from here to Uruguay and back." he replied sure of himself.

"But Daddy! It could be really good, I could dip the Bacon in the Ice Cream."

"You sure? Cuz If you really wanna try it, I won't get in your way." Andre reassured his daughter.

"Yeah, I really wanna try it." she urged.

"Alright kid, but remember this was your decision."

Andre pulled out the Bacon and proceeded to fry it.

"So listen baby girl, after school today Aunt Tori's gonna pick you up." Andre informed.

"What? Why?" Jade asked suddenly very worried.

"Woah, calm down. It's just for today. I have a date tonight, with Keeko." he said hesitantly.

"Ohh, you mean that short lady with the mole?" Jade asked with a laugh.

"Her mole is not that noticeable, Jade. And I'll pick you up right after I'm done."

"How bout we just go to the zoo, Keeko can come too." Jade offered.

"Aww, that's sweet of you." Andre said impressed with Jade's positive attitude.

"Yeah, and then we can leave her in the Lion's Den." she said dead serious.

"For a second, just for a second I thought you were actually gonna give Keeko a chance."

"I'll give mommy a chance." the little one mumbled.

Andre's head was turned because he was occupied getting the Bacon from the skillet.

After he got the Bacon ready he pulled out the tub of Ice Cream.

"Okay, go to town. And again, I'm sorry about me your mom. But all I can do is move on."

Jade didn't look at him, she just sat there dipping her Bacon into her Ice Cream.

She'd heard this before, Andre and Trina had been separated for 7 months.

The little girl just hadn't been handling it well, let alone accepting of her father's new girlfriend.

"Mmmm, this is really good." she tried, changing the subject.

"Your serious?" Andre asked not believing his daughter.

"Yeah, seriously. You should try it." Jade said with a devious smirk across her face.

"Okay, I can be adventurous." he answered taking a Bacon strip and dipping it in the Ice Cream.

The small girl awaited her father's reaction.

"Ugh, that is foul." hastily spitting the food out into the garbage can.

"I know, that's why I told you to try it." Jade said smiling.

"So you didn't like it either?" he asked.

"No, I liked it. I just told you to try it cuz I knew you wouldn't." Jade replied, still smiling.

Andre looked up, dumbfounded. He just got tricked by a 5 year old.

Then he wonders to himself why he's even surprised by this,

after all Jade wasn't exactly a normal little kid.

"You know you wrong." Andre replied.

"It doesn't feel wrong." Jade answered.

"Well finish up your umm 'breakfast' if you can call it that and you can call mom before we go." he said putting air quotes around the word breakfast.

He knew talking to Trina might help her better deal with how she was feeling about his date.

At the end of the day she just didn't want to feel like she was losing her mother.

It didn't matter what they'd say about the matter, the only thing that registered was that her mom and dad now had separate addresses.

**Author Note- **Again, not sure where this ending came from. ..well hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
